Never and Ever
by YUKI-NII-Oo
Summary: si alguien preguntara ¿cuando podriamos estar juntos? yo solo sonreiría, tu ya sabes la respuesta, neh Sasuke


Naruto soñó una vez que las nubes eran de suave y blanco algodón, que de su espalda brotaban dos magnificas alas y que el azul del cielo le empapaba junto a los cálidos rayos del sol.

Estuvo en un lugar donde el pasado se olvida y las heridas son embalsamadas, donde no había miradas de desprecio y a cambio se le daba una sonrisa encantadora.

Uzumaki Naruto estuvo una vez en un lugar increíble, rodeado de todos sus amigos, de su antiguo sensei y de sus preciados padres, uno en el que nadie jamás querría salir de ahí. Sin embargo el aun tenía una razón para regresar a la realidad que de hermosa en ese instante no tenia absolutamente ni un suspiro.

Así que cuando los añiles ojos del Hokage de konoha se abrieron, su rostro formo la mueca más perfecta de alegría que alguien como el que le tenía postrado contra el fango dejado por la lluvia y con la mano hundida en lo más recóndito de su pecho quebrajado no comprendió.

Pero eso no importaba, aun si los ojos afilados y cansados de Sasuke Uchiha lo miraban de la forma más aborrecida que podía.

¿Por qué? – y una interrogante inusitada e indecisa broto de los labios del azabache vengador, ocultando la mueca de confusión que luchaba por salir al no llegar a entender como era que Naruto pálido por la pérdida de sangre y con esa herida grave que el mismo le hacía aun pudiera mantener los ojos abiertos –

El sonido de la voz fue quedo, salía entre el humo, el olor de sangre y sensación a muerte.

La aldea en ruinas rodándolos a ambos, era quizás el escenario más lastimoso para alguien que había dado todo por ella pero eso perdió importancia en el momento justo donde la curiosidad de la cuestión de Sasuke le llego a los oídos, y percibió que era aquello que existía para seguir respirando unos momentos más.

Eres mi amigo – simple, sencilla y burda fue la respuesta que provoco un bufido en el ojinegro que intento sacar su mano del tibio interior del Uzumaki…no pudo – eres mi hermano – estrujo con sus últimas fuerzas la pálida y amoratada muñeca – y eres…-hilillos de sangre brotaron por su boca mostrando una mueca de victoria y la mirada incrédula del Uchiha que dio un suave gruñido la corono - …mi lazo más importante tebayo –

La mirada afilada se estrecho aun más, y no supo muy bien si era por las palabras que aun le rondaban la cabeza o del punzante dolor que le recorría el vientre, suspiro leve estaba demasiado cansado para averiguarlo, demasiado cansado para seguir fingiendo una indiferencia que no sentía, estaba absurdamente cansado para continuar una batalla que debía terminar.

Así que permitió sin ser muy consciente de los movimientos de su cuerpo que la katana que había tenido en su cintura y frontalmente tomada de un rápido movimiento por el Uzumaki fuera utilizada en su contra y terminara de perforarle, la piel, la carne y quizás algún punto vital hasta que la hoja traspaso y salió por su espina dorsal, cerro un ojo y se mordió disimuladamente el labio inferior no quería sacar sonido alguno que demostrara era débil, aun si ese solo era el pretexto predilecto que ocultaba que lo hacía porque quería llegar a estar un poco más cerca del rubio, su mano se hundió más en aquel pecho, las yemas de sus dedos rozaron el corazón, latía cada vez más lento…

Sasuke – susurro, hundiendo el rostro en los lacios cabellos, un "Hm" y sonrió socarronamente – pesas tebayo – se quejo dando una exhalación asediada –

Lastima Usuratokanchi – una sonrisa de medio lado y todo perdía color volviéndose difusas sombras negras – eres un debilucho – murmuro con burla –

Igual tu tebayo – y el tono jovial se rompía por instantes, se estaba volviendo más difícil respirar, los gritos de mando, las armas colisionando, los jutsus invocados y explosiones estruendosas se perdían con el sonido que hacia el corazón de Sasuke, acoplándose al suyo, era lindo –

Oi –la profunda voz era ronca, se le iba entre suspiros –

¿Qué tebayo? – sueño, de nuevo esa sensación somnolienta ¿volvería a ese lugar donde volaba? –

Tu también…-una sensación de vértigo, la cabeza le flotaba, los oídos se le tapaban -…también eres lo mas importante para mi – una explosión más y el viento hirviente los rozo –

Había sido demasiado complicado soltar esas palabras, admitir a viva voz lo que en verdad pensaba, pero sobre todo aceptar lo que había sentido desde siempre.

Naruto rio con aquel tinte de amargura que nunca había explorado, al parecer Sasuke era un experto en dañarlo de las más retorcidas maneras que encontraba.

Porque justo ahí, justo en ese intervalo de reducido tiempo el Uchiha le mostro que el había sido correspondido desde el momento en que este le digiera que era su mejor amigo.

Si, definidamente existía cosas peores que la muerte.

Y su sonrisa cambio a una divertida, no quería sentir más ese escozor en los ojos ni como la garganta se le cerraba, quería ser hasta el final el mismo Naruto alegre y positivo….de verdad lo quería, y era tan difícil, más aun que no comer ramen durante más de tres días.

El ceño de Sasuke se arrugo, ofendido por una risa tan fuera de lugar que pareció él había dicho alguna tontería o el mejor chiste jamás oído por el ojiazul.

Sin embargo no fue nada más alejado de la realidad.

Naruto reía por que ya no podía llorar mas la incertidumbre de descubrir que la herida más dolorosa había sido quizás la que pensó su fuente de felicidad…su amor por Sasuke lo desmoronaba impasible.

Sabes – susurro a modo de secreto en un volumen superfluo, casi silencioso, como si lo que estaba a punto de decir fuera algo sumamente mortífero – tal vez deberíamos lastimarnos de muerte más seguido - con los brazos temblorosos y húmedos de aquella cálida sangre mezclada con la suya se aferro a la ancha espalda, al menos podía hacerlo… –ya sabes…ayuda a decir la verdad - …pasar los últimos segundos de su corta existencia al lado del motivo de que su pausados signos continuaran teniendo vitalidad – creo que te amo tebayo –

Lento, despacio, casi incontenible los ojos se le cerraron mientras sentía su mejilla en contacto con la otra, que extraño la de Sasuke se estaba humedeciendo…

Naruto soñó una vez que de su espalada brotaban dos magnificas alas, que flotaba entre corrientes de aire y una voces lo llamaban.

Que figuras que reconoció al instante lo esperaban, haciéndole señas para que bajara, brindándole gestos ambles o abrazos que le estrujaban, risas divertidas y lazos ondeantes, sus amigos lo recibían.

Que un "hijo" vitaba de los labios de una pelirroja que le sonreía mostrando toda su dentadura y tras de ella un alto rubio le dedicaba una mirada enternecida.

Y Naruto lloro lo que no había podido hacia tan solo unos segundos, deshaciéndose en muecas de felicidad innata y vergüenza que se ceñía en sus sonrosadas mejillas que se esforzaban por aguantar los sollozos que querían hacerlo hipear, se sorbió la nariz, no quería darle el placer a ese arrogante de sospechar siquiera que se había quebrado por un segundo, aun si era todo lo contrario.

Una sonrisa de medio lado y aquella figura salió entre todos aquellos que había formado una parte esencial en su vida, tendiéndole la mano que no dudo en tomar, después de todo se trataba de su razón de pertenencia quien lo miraba con esos negros ojos como en viejos tiempos.

"dobe"

Y el insulto se volvió la forma más cariñosa que pudo encontrar para ser llamado por aquel bastardo al cual convirtió una básica necesidad para poder continuar.

Y sus alas se batieron desafiante ante la mirada socarrona del otro, y se elevo llevándoselo tras de él, atravesado el cielo plagado de numerosas nubes y riendo de manera tonta mientras lo retaba a que no lo alcazaba.

Si, sin duda ese lugar era un edén, y ahora no volvería abrir sus ojos, ya no había porque, seguiría en ese sueño enterno o el mismo infierno si eso significase…

"Sasuke"

Y fue alcanzado entre dos brazos que le tomaron de cintura y lo pegaron con el fuerte pecho.

…poder estar al fin junto a Sasuke.


End file.
